The New Girl On Berk
by moorebunnies
Summary: A huge storm appears on Berk and brings with it a new dragon carrying a young woman. What will Hiccup do to protect his people?
1. Chapter 1 The Storm

It has been 2 weeks since the costly death of Stoick The Vast and deafet of Drago Bludvist. Hiccup is now the chief of Berk and his mother, Valka, is helping him learn what it is to be a dragon rider.

'Whoosh'! Astrid rolled over in bed. A loud banging woke her with a fright. Hiccup let himself in then waited in the living room for Astrid to get up. Soon Astrid walked in and yawned. "You know you don't have to get up so early", she said, "some of us like to sleep in every now and again". "Sorry", Hiccup muttered. "Don't worry", Astrid replied, "I feel like going for a fly anyway. Stormfly"? Stormfly grunted then slowly got up, stretched and walked over to give Astrid a good morning nuzzle. Astrid and Hiccup laughed. "Oh Stormfly, Toothless is waiting outside for you", Hiccup said. Stormfly quickly raced outside. "I'll give you a chance to get ready", said Hiccup. "Great", Astrid replied, "I'll meet you in the village market in ten minutes". Hiccup smiled then walked out as Stormfly came in.

Ten minutes later Astrid and Hiccup met in the village market both dressed in their usual exploring outfits. They smiled at each other before racing up into the clouds. A couple hours later they both lay on their backs in the grass on one of the abandoned islands surrounding Berk. "I think I won that last race", Astrid said. "Maybe", Hiccup replied," but I still won the first two". "Fine", Astrid laughed. Soon they where both laughing. "So, how did you ever get time off your chief duties to go for an all day fly?" Astrid questioned. "Well my mother said she would fill in for me today so I could spend some time with you and Toothless", Hiccup replied. They both looked over to where Stormfly and Toothless where playing and laughed at their carefree way of playing. "We should probably get going", Hiccup said. "Yeah" Astrid agreed. They both got up and went over to their dragons who stopped playing immediately. They where both soon flying back to Berk when they saw a huge storm coming. "Come on", Hiccup yelled,"we have to warn the others". Astrid nodded and they both sped back to Berk.

"Hiccup!, Valka yelled, "oh thank Odin your alright. There's a huge storm coming. You had me so worried". "I'm okay mum", he reassured her," but your right about the storm, Astrid and I saw it on the way back". Astrid nodded in agreement. "Hmm", Valka pondered, "perhaps we should give the warning and tell everybody to stay inside until it passes". "Yeah", Hiccup said, "we'll tell everybody to meet in the hall". Soon Astrid and Hiccup where both flying around the village telling everybody. It wasn't long before everybody was gathered in the hall around the fire, singing, dancing, helping cook food or complaining to Hiccup about the storm.

The storm lasted for almost a week and with everybody and their dragons stuck together they started to get on to each others bad sides. Snotlout and Fishlegs were always fighting over Ruffnut who was, as always, trying to get the attention of Eret, who was still grossed out by her. Soon everybody was complaining to Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and anybody who would listen really. When the storm finally ended everybody rushed to go and tend to their broken down houses and sheep. As Hiccup was chief, his duty was to go around and help everybody rebuild their houses. As he and toothless where helping out there was a loud scream. He immediately flew over to where it came from and found Astrid and a another villager huddled over a girl, around his and Astrid's age. She had long black hair with purple streaks tied up in a very high pony tail. She was wearing a simple purple shirt with black pants and no shoes. A little to her side was a strange looking animal. "Is she alright?" Hiccup asked Astrid. "I don't know", Astrid said," we just found her here not long ago. Oh I hope she is alright". The villager looked concerned, "is that beast a dragon"? It asked.


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl

"Hiccup", Astrid said quickly, "What is that"? "I'm not sure" he replied. They both got up and went over to see it. "It looks kind of like our Dragons", she said. "Maybe it's a new breed", Hiccup said excitedly, "Maybe it's some kind of nightfurry"! Toothless shook his head in disapproval. "Or maybe not buddy", he quickly said to Toothless. Just then the girl began to stir. Both Hiccup and Astrid quickly ran back over to her. At the sight of them the girl became scared. "It ok", Hiccup reassured her, "Your safe now". "No I'm not, no I'm not, no I'm not", the girl repeated, "I'll never be safe. Oh no, where is she, where is she, I can't loose her, where is she. The girl looked around quickly and immediately saw the beast a couple meters down from her. "Oh my poor dragon, you've been through so much". The girl tried to get up but fell back down. "Allow me", said Hiccup, offering his hand. The girl imediantly took it and he helped her up. Together they hobbled over to what was now called a dragon. As Astrid watched the two of them together she frowned but quickly followed. As soon as they where at the new dragon, the girl almost ran at it. She went and gave it a big hug but the dragon did not stir. She became worried and after checking it was alive (which it was) she sat next to it and began stroking it. Hiccup and Astrid joined her on the ground. "What is your name", Astrid asked. "My name is Daphne", she replied. "Well it's nice to meet you Daphne. I'm Astrid and this is my boyfriend, Hiccup", said Astrid with emphasis on the word boyfriend. "Well it's good she speaks our language", Hiccup said to the two girls. They both nodded.

Just then the other four dragon riders came over. They all bombarded Hiccup and Astrid with questions like "who is she", or "where did she come from", or "is that a dragon", or what are their names" or "how old is she". Daphne gave a small laugh at them. They all turned to look at her. "What?" she asked. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "We don't know who she is so if you could please just back up maybe we can ask her", Hiccup said to them all. They all took a small step back. Hiccup rolled his eyes then went back to Daphne. "So, Daphne", he asked, " where did you come from". "I don't know", she replied, "I don't remember. All I can remember is Aya here", she gestures to the dragon, "came and took me". "Sounds kind of like what happened to me", said Valka who seemed to have materialised right next to Hiccup. "What do you mean mum", Hiccup asked curiously. "Well you all know how Cloudjumper took me away when you where just a babe and I ended up on the island of Dragons, where Cloudjumper thought I belonged" she gave Cloudjumper, who had appeared with her, a scratch, "and he was right of course, I did belong there until Stoick learned dragons could be trusted". Daphne just looked at them with a confused look on her face. "Well I do know that Aya did not steal me" said Daphne, "I already knew that her name was Aya and that we where friends. I think we had planed to leave but something happened and we had to go early and somehow during all this I lost my memory". "Hmmm", said Valka, "Well she needs to stay somewhere". "I have a spare room in my hut" Astrid quickly replied, "She can stay with me". "Then it's settled", said Valka, "Daphne you will stay with Asrtid", she gestures to Astrid who smiles, "Astrid will show you around the village as soon as you and Aya are healed, I believe Astrid can heal the two of you. Astrid nodded than helped Daphne up while Stormfly and Toothless brought the passed out Aya to Astrids hut.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool", Daphne said in admiration. "Cool?" Astrid asked, confused. "Uhh, I mean nice, pretty", Daphne replied. Astrid nodded then showed Daphne to the spare room. "Wow", Daphne said, amazed. "Pretty nice right", Astrid said with a laugh' "and over here is where Aya will stay", she pointed to a big nest where the dragons had dropped Aya. The nest was next to a double bed and table with a few candles. Daphne went and sat down next to Aya and started stroking the unconscious dragon. "I'll uh, go get some more blankets and leave you two alone", Astrid said awkwardly. Daphne smiled and replied, "thank you".

When Astrid returned Daphne had fallen asleep next to Aya. Astrid just smiled at them then put a blanket around them and left them both to sleep. As Astrid walked back outside, she ran into Hiccup. "How is she?", Hiccup asked. "I'm not sure yet", Astrid replied, "she is sleeping right now so hopefully when she wakes up we can learn some more about her and where she came from. But her dragon, I don't know what type it is so how can I help it. Again when she wakes up hopefully we can learn more about them both". "Hmmm", Hiccup said, "Ok so I'll see you at the party tonight. Oh and if she's awake, please bring her. The village can't wait to meet the mysterious stranger".

Sorry it's taken a while and it's so short. It was my birthday yesterday and I've been really busy! Sorry! Shouldn't be long till the next chapter though!㈳2


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

**I know it has been a long time since I last posted, sorry!**

** I do hope you forgotten or left me on this adventure.**

**This is my first fanfic ever so please don't judge me to harshly. **

**If there is anything you want to know or if you have any ideas, please let me know, there very helpful. **

**Unfortunately I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any or the characters in it. **

** Thankyou, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Party<p>

When Daphne woke up she momentarily forgot everything she had remembered about herself and grew quite scared but thankfully it soon passed.

She just lay there next to Aya who was still unconscious. After about ten minutes the door creaked open and a head looked in.

"Oh thank Odin you're awake", Astrid said with a sigh, "I was beginning to think something was wrong with you as well as Aya".

Daphne smiled shyly.

"It's getting dark and Hiccup is throwing a party to celebrate the end of the storm. He-we all were hoping you would come. There is still so much we don't know about you and the whole village is dying to know who you are", said Astrid.

"I would love to come but it just couldn't leave Aya Here by herself", Daphne said sadly.

At the mention of her name, Aya made a small noise and shifted her wings.

Both Astrid and Daphne smiled excitedly.

Slowly, Aya woke up and shifted her huge wings gracefully.

Daphne immediately gave her a huge bear hug, or in this case dragon hug, just like Astrid had seen Hiccup to many a time with Toothless.

Astrid smiled led sadly to herself. Both Daphne and Hiccup were so similar. Maybe Hiccup would leave her for this new girl Daphne.

Astrid quickly got up and mumbled some excuse about as she escaped the room that seemed to be sucking the life out of her.

Daphne immediately grew worried that she or Aya had done something to offend or disturb Astrid.

She quickly got up and hurried out to find Astrid while Aya followed her.

She soon found Astrid sitting on the ground just outside the house crying.

Daphne immidiently knew something was wrong and that it was her fault. She ran over and gave Astrid a hug and begged her to tell her what was wrong.

"It's nothing", Astrid insisted. "Just me being myself".

Daphne could not believe what she was hearing. It was true she had not know Astrid for long but she sure did not seem like the kind of girl to go mopeing around the place.

"I'll go see if I have some fish or chicken out back left from Stormfly", Astrid said quickly.

"Oh, alright", Daphne said, "Thankyou, for everything".

Astrid just smiled back over her shoulder.

"I hope you are considering joining us for Hiccups bonfire party tonight". Astrid said as walked away.

"So it's a bonfire party now is it?" Daphne called out after Astrid, only to receive a small chuckle.

"Hmm", Daphne thought out loud to herself and her beautiful dragon Aya. "What do you think about going to this bonfire party".

The dragon made a happy grunt in response. "I'll take that as yes then little missy", Daphne said to the delighted dragon.

"Wonderfull", said Astrid as she walked around the side of the house carrying a large basket filled with fish with a few bits of chicken on top. "I already told Hiccup we'd be there".

Daphne gave Astrid a thankyou smile as Aya dove right into the food.

"I assume you have lots of questions about this place", Astrid said as she sat down on the grass.

"Yeah I think I'm still in shock though", Daphne replied while she joined Astrid on the floor.

Astrid nodded silently. "You will most likely be bombarded with questions tonight. I don't know how much longer Hiccup can keep everyone at bay for".

Daphne smiled and replied, "if it's all the same to you I'll wait until tonight before answer and ask questions".

Just then a hungry and some what angry Stormfly came running around the corner and looked angrily at Aya who had just finished eating all the food.

Astrid laughed and said, "Sorry Stormy but Aya had to eat something. We'll go get you some more food later".

Stormfly shook her head violently.

"Or you could go catch your own fish now", Astrid said, a small smile on her lips.

With that Stormfly was in the air and flying out to sea.

"Ok", Astrid said, "Now we go get ready for the party".


End file.
